Lies
by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: Actually a crossover,DP & Lie to Me. This is a major plot bunny on my part, been nagging me for a while so. Anyway The Lightman Group investigates the mysterious disappearance of the town of Amity park. Danny is lying like a rug, it's gonna be a long week
1. Chapter 1

**Ack, I got a horrible case of the plot bunnies, I swear there are more in my head than dust bunnies under my bed… *looks under bed… yeah, much more, and these are vicious. Ow. So here this, kinda a random thing, I don't know, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom… sigh, where's Desiree when you need her? I also don't own lie to me.**

I looked around the hotel we'd been led to, my parents were in the suite with me and my sister, my friends and even the poplars were somewhere in the building. I looked over at Jazz worried.

"Why are we here again." I asked.

"For the thousandth time, were here because after the Amity Park disappeared and those crazy people in Washington found out about it, they thought it'd be a threat to national security, especially if it were to happen somewhere more… important." Jazz lectured. I sighed still confused.

"So how are they going to figure this out again." I wanted clarification.

"Some buy by the name of Cal Lightman." Mom said coming into the door. Jazz looked suddenly impressed.

"Cal Lightman, of The Lightman group, really!" Jazz was practically levitating and I was the one with the ghost powers, "I've read all his books, he's incredible, he even solved that …."

"Jazz, just tell me who he is." I said growing bored by the way she carried on and on about this guy, I was ready to tell her to just go marry him already.

"He one of the worlds leading deception experts, he know if your lying or telling the truth, he reads your face to find out what you're keeping from him, surprise, anger, fear.." she kept going on and on, one thing I knew for sure was that this, was going to be a long week.

"Hey Danny boy come check out my new invention." Dad called from the other room, there was the sound of something ripping and I smelled smoke, this was going to be a very long week indeed.

"Oi." Lightman looked down the hall his head cocked, "What are you doing with my daughter?" Cal quickly rushed down the hall cornering the lad and inspecting him as if the boy was a murderer.

"I was just bringing her today's assignments, she said I could find her here." The boy said.

"Really now?" Lightman said looking hard at the boy, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Uh… Eric." The boy said slightly scared.

"Well then thank you Eric," Lightman walked away, "I believe you can show yourself out." Emily caught up with her father.

"Why do you do that?' she asked looking at him in disbelief.

"Because I'm your father, it's my job." Cal then walked into the counsel room where Agent Reynolds and Loker were talking.

"When are those ghost town people showing up?" he asked.

"Well, the town isn't a ghost town, there just happens to be g…" Loker started to explain.

"Don't care, when are they showing up?" Cal interrupted.

"The first group should arrive in about ten minutes, why?" Reynolds said looking at Cal.

"Just wondering, sounds like an interesting story that's all." Cal shrugged, then he looked at the two men, "Any of you seen Foster?"

"She just went to get a coffee, down the street, some new shop…" Loker said shrugging, Cal was already out the door, "You're welcome!" he shouted to Cal's retreating figure, Call waved him off.

Cal walked quickly down the hall waving to Ria as he passed, she fell into step beside him.

"This town, what's the big deal with it anyway?' Cal asked stopping his head characteristically to the side.

"Well, it's been haunted by ghosts for the past few years, so they say, and a while ago it just disappeared off the map, the entire city, just gone. Why?"

"I'm just having a hard time believing it was ghosts." Cal said, then he walked away, "See you later love." Ria watched him leave, thinking, oook… and heading back to her work.

I stood nervously in the hallway with my parents, my back against the wall surveying every movement and calculating their potential danger. I was paranoid to no end that these people were 'reading' me now, as Jazz put it. That with a single look they'd know what happened who I was, and everything. Jazz told me to relax but I couldn't. Mom absentmindedly petting my hair while I was practically vibrating with anticipation. A short man with dark blonde brown hair passed in a dark suit. He slowed looking at me, Jazz was having an aneurism of some sort and beaming as she held out her hand and introduced herself. I looked away from him not liking the way he looked at me, but I made sure to watch him out of the corner of my eye.

"Right then, you." He pointed to me, then he turned and pointed to Valerie, Jazz and Tucker, "you, you, you…. And you." He said looking at Sam, "come with me." My heart squeezed and took a new residence in my throat. I didn't like questioning from my parents let alone one of the worlds leading deception experts. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously as I followed him. He led us to a room like a counsel room, or the rooms that you see at board of directors meetings, and there were large glass plate on some of the walls in door areas and such.

"Right now," he pointed to a taller male, "this is uncle Loker," then he pointed to a Hispanic female, "And aunt Torres, and they are going to spend some time with you, so have fun." Then he left. My friend and I exchanged, 'oh shit' glances. Jazz looked around like a kid on Christmas. The two at the front of the room sat down.

"So, how long have you two been together," asked Valerie from the back of the room.

"We're not together, that's just standard Lightman." Loker said sounding exasperated.

"So, what kind of tech do you have around here?" Tucker asked swiveling in his chair to the left of me. I was grateful for once of his affinity for tech. I figured Tucker could at least stall for a while if nothing else.

"You know, I really don't know, our tech guy Jerry could tell you though." They guy, Loker I think, said. I guess stalling wasn't an option then.

"So do you know why you're here?" Torres, I believe it was, asked.

"It has to do with the ghost invasion." Said Jazz, "Some big threat to national security." She shrugged.

"Do you know why Lightman picked you five out, rather than any of the adults." Torres asked. We shrugged like we meant it.

"Come on now, we decipher lies of a living, we all know you know why." Torres said getting kind of uppity. I cringed, she looked at me.

"Lets start with you, why are you here?' she asked, I figured if I stuck with the truth as much as I could then I wouldn't be lying now would it.

"Because my parents are ghost hunters."

"Yes, but do you have any idea why Lightman would pick you, out of any of the others to talk about the disappearance of Amity Park?"

"My parents are the ones who built the ghost shield that saved Amity, and it was their battle suit that Phantom used to save the town." That could be a reason, right. Torres didn't look satisfied by she moved on.

"What about you?" she asked Tucker.

"Danny's best friend?" He shrugged, why else would he get dragged into all my messes. I looked down, I was constantly endangering my friends, I hated it, but they followed me whether I wanted them to or not. Now they had to cover for me against the lie guy. Torres turned to Sam.

"Same." She shrugged, then to Jazz.

"What about you?"

"I'm his sister, I guess for the same reasons as him." Jazz shrugged, well not all of the same, but a lot of them.

"You?" Torres then turned to Val.

"I'm friends with Danny too." She said. It was true enough. Torres turned to Loker. Loker sighed.

"So what do you know about the invasion?" He asked leaning forward in his seat his hands folded on the table.

"It was the results of ghosts." Valerie said angrily, I flinched at the hate in her words.

"Actually, it was really one really powerful ghost." I said unable to help defending my ghost half, "Pariah Dark, the Ghost King. He tried to take over the human world after retaking over the ghost zone." I stopped, "He's really old." I said sheepishly.

"Does anyone want a soda?" asked Torres suddenly. We all nodded.

"Who wants what?"

"Pepsi." I said.

"I'll take what he's having." Tucker said.

"If you have some soy milk I wouldn't mind it." Sam smiled. Tucker made a face, Sam tried to kick him but ended up kicking me.

"Ow." I rubbed my leg and shot her a look, she shrugged.

"I'll have a coke." Valerie said resting her head on her hand.

"Ice tea for me if you can swing it." Jazz smiled. Torres nodded and left.

"While she's gone why don't you tell me something about yourselves." Loker smiled all friendly like. He seemed easy to trust, but then again, so did H.H. Holmes, and Ted Bundy.

"I'm a ninth degree black belt." Smiled Valerie, I almost laughed at the expression on Loker's face, he wouldn't be picking a fight with Val anytime soon.

"I'm studying to be a brain surgeon." Jazz said, "As well as to get a PhD in psychology." She smiled.

"I'm Goth." Sam said raising an eyebrow daring Loker to say something, "As well as an ultra-recyclo vegetarian."

"I want to be an astronaut." I said thinking about it. I hoped I could get there, then I frowned, however my grades weren't the best, all the extra curricular ghost hunting was kinda in the way of that.

"I'm sort of a techno-geek." Tucker admitted to my left, I snorted, Sam started laughing, and even Valerie smiled. Jazz just raised her eyebrows then rolled her eyes, "Ok a little more than sort of." He said, I started laughing, "You aren't getting anymore outta me." Tucker said folding his arms.

"What ever you say Tuck." I smiled, I thought about flashing my eyes green at him but I didn't want to take that risk.

"So how'd you all meet?" Loker asked.

"Related." Jazz and I said with a sigh.

"Danny's been my best friend since preschool, I bumped into Dash and Dash was going to waste me, but Danny stepped in and took the beating for me." Tucker smiled.

"Something I've been paying from my entire life." I punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, I help you out to, who's the one who almost got ripped apart when that ghost dog attacked the school?" Tucker asked.

"That… would be Valerie's lunch and the lunch lady." I said rolling my eyes.

"I was in the room, I could have gotten chomped." ?Tucker said defiantly.

"Yeah, while you were hitting on Valerie." Sam rolled her eyes beside me, I smiled. I looked over at Valerie who was looking a little tense… scratch that a lot.

"At least the ghost dog is gone now right?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, but unfortunately Phantom still exists." She glared, though thankfully not at me.

"Ok, there you go." Torres said passing out drinks, Tucker and I greedily grabbed them and gulped them down, letting out a loud burp at the end. Sam buried her face in her hands, Valerie concealed a laugh, and Jazz looked at me.

"Really, Danny, grow up." She snapped, I stuck out my tongue, Jazz rolled her eyes.

"So tell me about this Pariah Dark." Torres said sitting down. I recalled what I knew, taking sips of soda in between.

"He was a very powerful ghost, the king of the ghost zone, from what I've been told he could control the crown of fire and ring of rage, they are very powerful ghost weapons I guess, and wearing both he was unstoppable." I shrugged trying to quote exactly what the ghost's told us.

"So how was he stopped?" Torres asked I thought back.

"I guess some powerful ghosts stopped him as a group, they locked him in the sarcophagus of forever sleep." I finished. Locker raised an eyebrow.

"Ring of rage, forever sleep?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Hey, I don't name these things."

"And if you did, Danny Phantom wouldn't have been called invisobill for the first year he was here." Sam said. I rolled my eyes.

"That was a nightmare." I groaned. Then I took another sip out of my Pepsi.

"So what about the Pariah Dark?" Torres asked, looking suspicious.

"He was the one who captured our town, and transported it to the ghost zone." I said, "He is the reason our town disappeared off the map for a while."

"So who is this Danny Phantom?" Loker asked obviously curious, I opened my mouth to respond but Valerie beat me to it.

"A menace and a disruption to the peace of our city." She growled, Sam rolled her eyes.

"I think he's great, he's helped us out a lot in tough situations and he even saved the town from the ghostly invasion, in fact he's done it more than once." Jazz smiled at me, I ended up blushing under her praise, "I'm glad the town has a hero."

"So who is he?" Torres asked.

"Ghost scum." Valerie glared at Jazz, Jazz acted as if she didn't notice.

"He's a hero Val, he didn't mean to ruin your life." Tucker said shrugging, god I still felt guilty about that. I looked away from her.

"No matter, he's still going down." Valerie growled. If she didn't have all her ghost weapons taken away I'd be scared, well more scared, she still was a ninth degree black belt, but she had gotten to know Danny _Fenton_ more, so I hoped she wouldn't attack Fenton.

"Come one Val, you know he's tried to apologize." Sam said reinforcing what Tucker had just said.

"I don't care, he's still a ghost." Valerie growled.

"So… interrupting this wonderful conversation you all are having," Loker said looked around the table, "I gather Danny Phantom is a ghost, and he saved the town… how exactly did he do that?"

"He used my parents battle suit to defeat Pariah Dark and lock him back up in the sarcophagus of forever sleep." I said, it was still kinda weird to refer to myself in the third person. I shrugged.

"That's a very interesting story." Smiled Loker.

"Uh…" I wasn't sure how to respond.

"It must have been terrifying." Torres said thinking. I thought about it myself, I had been scared, but I'd always buried it with a mask of sarcastic comments and witty banter. I thought about the only time I'd been truly terrified, when my evil self had almost killed everyone I loved. I repressed a shudder.

"Ok, then, I think that we're done for now." Smiled Torres, "we'll probably talk to you and you're families later." She nodded, we got up and left. The man from before, Dr. Lightman presumably watched me with curiously and amusement as we left. He knew something. I thought, or maybe I was just paranoid, I looked away from him.

**Sorry, getting to ambitious I published the unfinished Chapter. There only a few more lines so… yeah. Anyway here it is. What do you think, REVIEW OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF USA-CHAN!**


	2. Chapter 2

I let out the breath I'd been holding since I had entered The Lightman Group. I sat down at the table in the coffee shop with Sam and Tucker. They looked at me with expressions close to glee, but also hiding worry.

"Well, we're not through it yet, but we have made it so far." I smiled.

"Don't jinx it Danny." Sam sighed.

"I just can't believe it, that and I'm surprised we weren't attacked yet, that would make things so much harder, especially if I'm always on the run fighting ghosts, these people might find something out." I sighed.

"Well don't push your luck." Sam said. Tucker nodded his mouth full of a pastry.

"As long as no ghosts show up, I won't have to." I smiled confident, that was my fist mistake, Murphy's Law.

"If one does show up, it's probably be someone lame, like the box ghost." Tucker said wiping his hand off; that was Tucker's mistake.

"Or it'll be someone you'll not be able to beat just by sucking them into the thermos, Tucker that's disgusting, I put up with it a school, but you're in public." Sam said hitting him upside the head. I laughed, then happened to glance outside. Dr. Lightman was walking toward the coffee shop.

"Isn't that the lie guy?" Tucker asked swallowing his pastry.

"Crud." I said, "Act natural." I looked into my drink.

"Danny, when you say act natural, Tucker acts anything but natural." Sam sighed, Tucker was pretending to be a undercover spy or something, I rolled my eyes, also scanning the store for the quickest possible exists and places to go ghost if I needed to.

"Tucker, just do something with your PDA." I sighed, he nodded and kept acting like an undercover spy, the only difference was that he was using his PDA. After a few second watching him I couldn't help it anymore, I laughed, my laugh caused Sam to laugh, and in turn caused Tucker to get more dramatic with his act. He waggled his eyebrows and slowly sunk down in his seat till there was nothing but his eyes showing, then he looked around suspiciously. By this time we were really going, Tucker then put his PDA to his head like a radio and made strange noises.

"What are you and upset stomach." Sam asked holding her tummy. Tucker then looked shocked at her.

"You've discovered me!" I said dramatically, "But I'm invisible." He looked down all of a sudden then looked disappointed.

"Dude, you don't do invisibility well." I laughed. Tucker shrugged.

"We all can't have super powers Danny." He joked, I rolled my eyes, then realized that Dr. Lightman was watching us. I instantly sobered looking away.

"Tucker you have no self control do you?" Sam asked wiping tears out of her eyes. I thought back, was it really that funny, I guess seeing Lightman had ruined my mood.

"No more than a male ape." Tucker said with a smile.

"Nasty image, can we go?' I asked looking around as if something would jump out at me.

"Dude you look like you've seen a ghost… or rather something really scary you don't fight everyday." Tucker shrugged.

"Déjà vu." I said, then shrugged, "Any we that guy from The Lightman Group keeps looking at me." I said leaning in, "Maybe I'm just paranoid but I think he knows something." I felt very exposed, I knew I was an open book, just most people didn't bother to read me, I was harmless, naïve Danny Fenton.

"Mind if I join you?' I jumped as Valerie came up the table.

"Uh…" I looked around for an escaped, when I didn't find one I sighed, "sure." Tucker and Sam glared at me, I shrugged.

"So that was pretty weird huh?' Valerie asked looking at us. I inwardly cringed.

"Yeah guess." I smiled trying to get my mind off of it, "It's not like we really know anything about it right?" I asked Val, she looked around sheepishly, I did too actually.

"Right." She smiled, we both knew she was there, she just didn't know I knew. I looked down at my drink.

"So what happened to you during the invasion, you kinda disappeared." Val asked, great, she'd noticed.

"I went outside the ghost shield to see if I could help, I guess that didn't really work since Vlad found me passed out outside of it." I smiled, it did work, but I still had passed out.

"I see." Val nodded like she believed it.

"Now that's a lie that is." I jumped looking over at Lightman.

"Oh… uh, Dr. Lightman." I said, Valerie looked at me weird.

"Why would you lie about that?' She asked.

"I didn't I really did leave to help." I said, it was the truth.

"That's only half true, isn't it." Lightman looked at me head cocked, I looked away, he pointed to my face, "Now that, that was a yes."

"Look I don't have to explain myself to you, I left to help, that's all you need to know." I said defiantly.

"So what did you do?" He asked. I didn't answer, "Fine, but did it work?" he asked, I sighed, "Apparently so."

"Cal!" A woman said coming over and putting her hand Lightman's arm, "what are you doing."

"I'm trying to get the truth, if that's already with you… is it… Foster?" he asked, the woman looked exasperated with the man as if she were dealing with a two year old.

"Danny?" I looked back to Valerie, "What did you do? Did you save the town?"

"No." I said.

"Lie." Lightman said.

"Phantom saved the town, not me." I said looking at him evenly, he looked at my eyes shifting back and forth.

"He's telling the truth there." Lightman said almost surprised.

"Did you expect me not to?'

"Well so far every word that's come out of your mouth has been a lie, so what am I supposed to think?" I rolled my eyes.

"I have to go." I said getting up, "I'll see you tomorrow." I told Lightman sounding actually quite mature. I left, Sam and Tucker followed, Sam put her hand on my arm.

"Look Danny he's just doing his job."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have go pry into my personal life to do it." I sighed, "He just has to find out how the town disappeared, I'm willing to work with him on that, but I'm not going to give up my secret that easily." I looked around, "Plus he's a bit of a jerk."

"I'll give you that." Sam said, Tucker sighed.

"Dude, you were too."

"Shut up Tucker." I glared, Tucker looked hurt, I sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just a little frazzled right now," Tuck still looked like I took his PDA, "I really am sorry." I said pausing. He shrugged.

"Its cool man." Tucker told me, I looked at him.

"Are you sure?" I asked, Tuck nodded.

"Danny, maybe you should take a nap or something, you look a little sleep deprived."

"Now that you mention it, I really didn't sleep well last night, Dad was snoring so loud." I rubbed the back of my neck, that and I was worried ghosts had followed me and I kept waking up at every noise.

"Then now's the perfect time to go, you're parents are probably still being questioned."

"Ok, thanks Sam…and Tucker, I really am sorry." I said, he nodded.

"Like I said, it's cool." He smiled, I got the feeling it wasn't though, but chose to ignore it.

I arrived at the hotel flopping down onto the bed the moment I got there. Sam laughed at me and patted my hair, Tucker made a comment about lovebirds, and we glared at him.

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite… but if the vampires come for you, send them to my room ok?" Sam smiled, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I'll be sure to do that." I smiled, Sam left with Tucker. I closed my eyes, drifting into a much-needed sleep.

**SO… second chapter.**

**Anonymous: I guess there has to be, but the stupid computer I'm on won't let me find the category, so until further notice I'm afraid this will have to stay here.**

**ColorLikeWoah: Glad you're reading another one of my stories, Lie to Me is actually pretty good if you want to look up a couple episodes for back ground, I like it anyway.**

**Willow Moon: Actually it's been bugging me for a while to write this crossover, so I finally got it down, and I'm glad I have. Yes Usa-chan is basically bunny, it's what Honey from OHSHC calls his bunny. So you were right, congrats.**

**To everyone else, REVIW! And then check out my other stories, :P**

**Press the button below to get free cookies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I don't have more for you but I've been lazy… I actually had this entire chapter typed out already them my flash drive decided to die on me. Sad day. I had pictures and other crap on there. Any way, I'm going answer reviews at the bottom since long intros can get annoying.**

**Discaimer: I DO NOT OWN Danny Phantom, Lie to Me, or any references whatsoever. The people who do are much more powerful and much more rich than this awkward author. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY human, or other wise. All I get is smiles, laughs, and if I'm good some nice reviews. SO GO TAKE YOUR FINES AND SHOVE IT somewhere unpleasant because I am FLAT BROKE.**

**Have a nice day.**

"Right there… she knows something about this." Ria pointed at the face of Jasmine Fenton. "And over here, he does to…" Ria then pointed to Daniel Fenton his face blown up onto a large screen, "These four are in it together… this one" Ria pointed to the small group of to the side then to Valerie, "Knows but she doesn't know what these four know."

"Thank you Torres, we now have a firm grip on the obvious." Loker said in his chair.

"It helps me to think out loud." Ria said looking at him. She played the video.

"Do you know why Lightman picked you five out, rather than any of the adults?" Pause. Ria looked at their faces.

"See, they know something, I think it has to do with the Phantom ghost." Ria played the tape watching. "This one his hiding a big secret, I'm sure it has something to do with this." Ria looked at Danny's face.

"Because my parents are ghost hunters." Ria paused it.

"That could be an answer, he's skirting around his secret… essentially telling things that aren't lies, but not exactly truth either." Loker said looking at the boy. The movie was playing again.

"Danny's best friend?" Pause.

"There…" Ria pointed to Danny's face, "Shame, pain, and ever so slight self loathing."

"I wonder if this happens often?"

"What?" Ria asked looking back at Loker who was throwing a football.

"Well, if they get questioned often, then maybe he's upset his friends got dragged into this. Maybe we can go at them one on one and see what they know about Danny." Loker threw the football into the air. Play.

"I'm his sister, I guess for the same reasons as him." Pause.

"He finds this amusing." Ria pointed to Danny, "I guess all their reasons aren't the same. And this girl over here…" Ria pointed at Valerie, "She doesn't know what ever secret these four do…" Play

"It was the result of ghosts." Valerie glared. Pause.

"Wow, that girl really hates ghosts." Loker and Ria turned, "What?"

"Are you looking for your father Emily?" Ria asked.

"No, I'm just curious, it's not everyday a town disappears and the entire inhabitants claim for it to be the work of ghosts." Emily shrugged.

"Why is Danny scared?" Loker asked. Danny off to the side was flinching at Valerie.

"Valerie just got done saying she hated ghosts." Ria said looking, "He looks hurt… and scared." Ria played it.

"Actually it was one really powerful ghost… Pariah Dark, the Ghost King…" Pause.

"That was the truth… or at the very least, they believe it. But he's defending someone… or possibly himself… though I don't know why he would defend himself from a verbal attack on ghosts, so I assume he's defending someone close to him." Ria thought out loud, then pressed play. They watched for a while.

"While she's gone why don't you tell me something about yourselves." Pause.

"Why is Danny so suspicious… and the way he scans the room… like he's looking for escape routes, or danger." Ria looked at the young raven-haired boy on the screen, "What is he waiting for?" play.

"I want to be an astronaut." Pause.

"There… a moment of carefree childhood dream…" play. Ria watched as Danny's face fell, "And then it gives away to something darker. Something is bugging this kid."

"Could be grades… I've seen his report card." Loker said. Ria nodded.

"Could be… we'll keep that in mind." Play

"Hey, I help you out to, who's the one who almost got ripped apart when that ghost dog attacked the school?" Pause.

"He says that ghost dog, meaning it something they don't associate with, but they way they say it is off… like they are purposely referring to it like that." Ria's eyebrows bunched up. Play.

"That… would be Valerie's lunch and the lunch lady." Danny smiled lightly rolling his eyes. Pause.

"That's an insider's joke for them…"

"Ria… I don't think the ghost dog has anything to do with the disappearance of the town… you should by pass that to the part where they talk about the ghost king." Loker said eyebrows up. Ria sighed.

"I guess you're right." She pressed play and played the video till the part where Torres came back. Pause.

"Right there as soon as he starts talking he opens the soda and takes a drink, then he does this again on and off during the story." Ria said pointing to the nervous boy on the screen.

"Well, he at least believes it's the truth. It's harder for people to do manual tasks while fabricating a lie." Loker swiveled in his chair.

"Maybe I could talk to him?" Emily volunteered looking at the screen, then she looked at the two adults, "What, he's likely to feel more comfortable talking to a kid his age."

"You'll have to talk to your father about that." Ria said, "But it could work…" Ria turned back playing the movie.

"Wait, wait, go back." Emily said, play it again.

"And if you did Danny Phantom wouldn't have been called invisobill for the first year he was here."

"That was a nightmare." Pause.

"Danny Phantom?" Emily asked, "that sounds like a weird name."

"So is invisobill." Loker smiled. Emily looked at the screen.

"I wonder why he has such a personal connection to this Phantom character?" Ria said looking at the tape.

"Keep playing, I'm sure we talked more about Phantom later." Loker said watching the video with interest.

"I think he's great, he's helped us out a lot on tough situations and he even saved the town from the ghostly invasion, in fact he's done it more than once." Pause.

"There, she'd looking at her brother… and he's practically glowing under her praise… thought he seems embarrassed by it to… but Phantom is a ghost right?" Torres asked looking over at Loker, "If it weren't for that I'd say Danny was Danny Phantom."

"Well they do have very similar names." Loker thought, "Maybe he's like a secret hero." Loker joked. Ria rolled her eyes and gave him the are-you-serious look.

"Maybe there is some connection… but I don't think that is it." Ria said.

"Sure just shoot down my superhero theory."

"Loker, I'm having a hard enough time believing it was ghosts, never mind a super powered teenager." Ria chuckled.

"True enough, but ghost aside, it would make sense." Loker smiled.

"Just watched the film." Ria rolled her eyes.

**(Look, I put in a line break thing…)**

I rolled out of bed after barely thirty minutes not able to sleep, just filled with anxiety. What was going to happen next… did they find anything out? What if they were calling the GIW right now?

I couldn't take it anymore; I pulled out my room key and went to the exercise room. At least this way I would be able to release some of the energy I'd been holding. The room was surprisingly empty. I took off my shirt feeling slightly self conscious but that all faded as I began to work out. I ran the treadmill first, making it up to twenty miles an hour without breaking a sweat before my brain started working and I slowed it down in case someone were to come in. After ward I lifted a few weights, I'd been working out more since the fitness exam realizing how bad in shape my human half was.

"Fenton?" I looked up. Oh crud… that was Dash, I quickly pulled on my t-shirt.

"Uh… I was just leaving." I said stepping away from the piece of exercise equipment. Crap. I finished pulling on my shirt outside the exercise room when I realized I left my card inside. I groaned knocking on the door. Dash smirked at me holding up the card and then he put it in the window where I could see it but no touch it. I knocked again. Dash just smiled and waved watching me. As long as he watched me I couldn't phase through the glass and grab it. I grew more and more frustrated. What a dick. I thought. Dash just smiled and continued to work out. I groaned falling to the ground angry. What I really needed right now was some water… and a punching bag. My ghost sense went off, seriously? Now… well at least I'd get a punching bag.

**Ok… that was fun, I think I'm gonna end it there. Just got a little Danny in this chappie. Please read and review, and keep reading.**

**Merry Met.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, remember when I said I'd answer reviews at the end of the last chapter. I lied. Which is only slightly ironic for this story. Now before I forget I think I actually will answer Reviews. I usually look from my i-phone to the computer and type it up so that's why I don't send PMs if you are wondering.**

**Ok…**

**Panther Moon: Thank you. Danny is already in trouble as you can tell from the last chapter from his lies. Sigh. Keep reading and enjoy.**

**Mysic: Yeah, I say tired instead of tried sometimes because my fingers slip off the keys and then it doesn't fix it. Why are my plot bunnies attacking you.**

**Smara: Thank you for reading, I know I can get better, but hey, I'm still continuing my education so I will (hopefully) get better. Glad you read it.**

**Obsessivereader95: I had to watch it on Netflix too, my mom won't pay for TV, but why would when we can get Netflix. It's AMAZING! OK, enough random out bursts from me.**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: I love "The Mentalist" I watched it all the time before we moved and couldn't get air channels anymore. *In Klemper's voice: Will you be my friend?**

**Mak8907: First of all, dude, that's a lot of number's in your pen name, Second of all. Thank you. I feel honored, considering you didn't like "Lie to Me."**

**NyghthawK: Thanks, glad you like it. Here's the next chapter.**

**Fan reader: Glad you like the cookies, there's worm in them. NOT, sry, that was a little off, anyway, go to Netflix if you can to look up episodes and what not, I have no idea when it comes on. *eats taquito, doesn't go into food coma. Thank you.**

**AS PROMISED COOKIES FOR THE ABOVE REVIEWRS… OH SCREW IT, COOKIES FOR ALL REVIEWERS, AND YOU NINJA READERS OUT THERE.**

**And of course, my declaimer still holds. And once again I'm broke.**

I quickly looked for the intruding ghost.

"BEWARE!"

"Figures." I sighed grabbing the handle to the nearest open room, it was the place where you get ice and soda from vending machines.

"Goin' ghost." I said letting the rings form and wash over me turning me into Phantom I flew out grabbing the box ghost and throwing him into a wall.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Beware, for I am only one of your enemies that has followed you to this place!" The Box Ghost shouted making me roll my eyes.

"Whatever. Can I just suck you into the thermos and be through with you already?"

"Never!"

"As my friend Sam would say, never is karma's doorbell. Ding dong" I pulled out the thermos, "It's for you." I sucked the Box Ghost into the thermos.

"Nooo, nooo." I capped the thermos cutting of the weaker ghost's cries.

"You'd think I'd actually be able to have a vacation for once." I sighed flying down the hall and into the vending room.

"AAhhhh." I jumped as the woman let out a scream.

"Sorry." I called after her as she ran away. Well that could have gone better. I thought changing back and walking back toward the fitness room. Dash was still taunting me with my room key. I sighed, back to square one, I really should have beat up the Box Ghost more.

"Hey." I looked up from my position slumped against the wall.

"Oh… Mrs. Torres." I said scrambling to my feet, "I just… uh… well you see… I'm locked out." I sighed blushing.

"Just Torres is fine… how'd you get locked out?" Torres asked.

"I left before I grabbed my key, I don't want to go to the desk to replace it, but you know… I kinda need it. And Dash insists on torturing me by putting it in the window." I sighed, "Today hasn't really been my day. Then I froze a sudden thought occurring to me. "I gotta go." I turned running back down the hall and to the elevator. Oh crud, oh crud, oh crud."

"Come on, come on, come on." I groaned. Torres was coming around the corner. I could walk up faster than this.

_Ding._ Crud, Torres was in sight. I slipped into the elevator pressing my floor and tapping my foot nervously. Torres stepped in.

"How are you planning to get in?" She asked. I bit my lip, I so didn't need this right now.

"I have a friend I need to talk to."

"Oh… well mind if I tag along?"

"It's kinda personal." I sighed.

"You know you're just making yourself suspicious?" Torres asked quirking an eyebrow.

"More than you know." I sighed the elevator doors closing.

"Then why continue, tell me what's going on."

"Well it's kinda complicated and I really can't say." I sighed.

"Start with Danny Phantom." I froze, why, why, why? "What do you want to know."

"Is he really a ghost?" Torres asked.

"Yeah… he's a ghost" I sighed, ghost, half-ghost, what's the big deal?

"So, do you know him?" Torres continued to question.

"Yeah, everyone in Amity Park knows him." I tapped my foot impatiently, come on, come on!

"No, I mean know him personally."

"It's sorta complicated, ok." I sighed, "Yes, I know him but you honestly can't tell my parents because they will rip… Phantom apart molecule by molecule." I groaned. Couldn't this thing go any faster.

"So… why are you scared of Valerie?" Torres asked.

"Scared, I'm not…" I caught the look from her, "Ok, fine, I Val finds out I'm… well that I know the ghost boy, that I'm kinda helping him, well she hates him, and I'm not entirely sure she wouldn't blast me to get him ok…" The doors opened. This wasn't my floor. A couple got in. Oh god really! I groaned.

"Look, I gotta go, bye." I dashed out before the doors could close taking a deep breath as I rounded the corner running down the hall and to the stairs. I had two more floors to go. I ran up as a normal human pace regretting I couldn't go any faster. I had to get to Tucker.

"Idiot Fenton." I growled at myself. I ran skidding to a stop as I saw Torres down the hall; I ducked into an open room. The maids were cleaning it. I turned invisible walking back out. Why me? Why now? I continued down the hall Torres knocked on my room door, I poked my head through Tucker's room; he and Sam were playing Doomed online. I walked in making sure his parents weren't around before turning visible. Sam jumped and almost punched me. I dodged before she realized it was me.

"Tucker, I need your help… like now dude." I grabbed him.

"My game."

"You can finish it later, I need you to hack into the security system and delete some video." I sighed pulling him toward the door. Sam and Tucker gapped at me.

"You didn't." they sighed.

"Yeah… you see the thing is I kinda did. I totally forgot about the security cameras and went ghost. That and I was running at twenty miles an hour down in the exercise room." Sam hit me on the back of the head, "Ow." I rubbed the spot; there was a knock on the door. Tucker opened it. Shit, Torres was at the door; I dove behind the bed turning invisible.

"Can I help you?" Tucker asked looking back to where I disappeared.

"Yeah… I'm looking for Danny Fenton. I was told he might be over here." Torres said, "Is he."

"Well... I uh…"

"Oh, back there? May I?" Torres asked coming into the room as Tucker stood there like a fish. I moved silently to the wall. Sam looked at the spot she'd seen me vanish.

"Are you sure he's here?" Sam asked looking at Torres.

"Yes, your face just said so." Torres said growing suspicious. Why me? Why me?

"Well I'm pretty sure you aren't going to find him here." Sam said, her hands behind her back she made a motion with her hands that basically said 'get out of here.' I tapped her hand twice making her jump and slipped back out the door. I walked back down the hall to the open room becoming visible, thinking this time. What if I'd been caught on camera going in, but never coming out. I walked down the hall knocking on the room door.

"Hi sweetie, one of the scientists from The Lightman Group his here to see you." I gave her a tight smile.

"Yeah… ok, I left my room key down in the exercise room… I kinda need to go get it." I sighed; maybe I should have gotten it when I was Phantom. Ugh, I was such a moron. Mom nodded and gave me here key.

"Thanks I smile." Then dashed back toward the stairs as Torres came out of Tucker's room, Tucker glimpsed me and his eyebrows raised in surprise which then put Torres on my tail. I ran down the stairs, I could hear Torres behind me.

"Danny wait stop." I slowed looking back.

"I gotta get that key before Dash breaks it and I have to pay for it, he does that." I grabbed the railing swinging over to the next set of stairs and so forth till I got to the last two levels and I ran down the rest of the way. Dash was still in the room. Really I was just trying to lose Torres. I put the card in and opened the door; Dash who had seen me was trying to hold the door closed. I groaned I really didn't have time for this. I had to get back to Tucker. Torres came up behind me.

"Having trouble?" she asked. I didn't answer instead fighting with Dash to get the door open, he was laughing. I could just throw it open and get him out of the way, but Ria was right there. I sighed, come on, come on. This sucked. In the past two minutes I'd been up the stairs and back down, I needed to lose Torres. I groaned letting the door shut like I was a wimp. Dash laughed mocking me from his side. I groaned in frustration again. Why, why, why Dash? I glared at him, he made a face.

"Come on Dash." I glared. He laughed.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't you will understand the meaning of silent as the grave. Provided you still have a brain to understand the meaning… not that you have one now." I shrugged.

"What did you just say?" Dash asked, "You think you can take me wimp?" Dash asked.

"I know I can take you." I glared.

"Now, don't do any thing rash." Torres said. I glared at her to.

"Nothing rash… I'm tired of this idiot picking on me. He has no brain and no reason to do so, I need to go do something and he's keeping me from it." Then my ghost sense went of, "Freaking great." I groaned.

"Danny?" Torres asked, I sighed.

"I'm good." I took a deep breath, "I'm good."

"Not for long Dipstick." A wall of sound slammed me into the door and through the glass. I felt a sharp stinging in my back and arms, as well as the back of my head. I jumped up looking at the floating teen rocker.

"Seriously?" I asked the universe. I grabbed the key from the floor where it lay in a pile of glass then I ran down the hall.

"RUN IT'S A GHOST!" I said sounding wimpy. I ducked into a bathroom figuring they didn't have cameras in bathrooms.

"Goin' ghost." I said transforming and flying out of there. Torres was staring wide eyed at Ember. Dash was passed out on the floor I had been thrown into him when I went through the glass.

"Well, I was going to show the Dipstick my new song, but this works to." Ember raised her arm and struck a powerful chord. I jumped in front of Torres, the lady might be persistent and a little annoying, but that didn't mean I was going to let her get attacked. I put up a shield the blast vibrating harmlessly. Well actually not so harmlessly, the walls were all beat up, the wallpaper peeling off, ornaments going down the hall.

"I must admit you were a little flat." I said the shield falling. Ember looked at me.

"Nice of you to come out and play baby-pop." She smiled.

"It's always a pleasure to kick your butt Ember." I sighed.

"If you're not the one getting your butt kicked Phantom." Ember shot back, I summoned an ecto-ball cupping my hands around it building energy. I fired at her.

"When was the last time you managed to land a blow on me." I said hitting Ember in the stomach with the ray, she went flying through the wall making a half strangled noise. I stayed in front of Torres, she was standing there in shock.

"Hey… run if you know what's good for you." I told her. At this Torres snapped out of it and ran down the hall. I made sure she was a safe distance away before following Ember through the Ember shaped hole in the wall. I dodged a blast from her guitar and blasted her again.

"I was just getting warmed up Dipstick." Ember joked angry and getting up.

"Yeah… getting thrown through walls is warming up." I sighed folding my arms and floating in front of her.

"It is when I do this." Ember blasted me throwing me back into the hall and into the lobby. I flew through screeching to a halt on the shiny floors. I blinked looking up as people looked down on me.

"Uh…" I stood up, "Just your friendly ghost here." I smiled, I saw a blast headed my way. I put up a large shield holding it against the force of the blast. At this point more people were running. I saw Dr. Lightman helping Torres out and looking up at me. Why, why, why me?

"Ember knock it off already." I told her as the blast quit the shield I made shrinking, "I hardly think you want to spend the rest of the week in the Fenton Thermos with the Box Ghost."

"I won't have to if I win." Ember said angrily.

"Well I must warn you the Box Ghost ate a burrito… so I'm guessing that's not good for you." I shot an ecto-ray at Ember and then another and another, she kept deflecting them. I held my hands palms up as they smoked. Then I clenched them into fists glaring at her. I summoned a snowball to my hand and flung it at her, then another and another. Ember took a snowball to the face, I froze one of her feet and she stumbled, the ice breaking and she fell down. I sucked her into the thermos.

"Well, that took only slightly longer than expected."

"And how long did you expect it to take?" I looked over, Dr. Lightman was looking at me with that strange expression of his.

"Uh… not that long?"

"Danny Phantom I presume?" he asked holding out his hand, "I'm Dr. Lightman." I nodded.

"Danny Phantom at your service." I looked around, "Well. I need to go… I have places to be… people to save, that sort of thing." I rubbed the back of my neck, Lightman quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah… you do that, I'll see you around mate."

"Ok." I floated up through the floor scaring a woman half to death who was walking down the hall. I turned invisible after that and flew over through the floors before dropping into the stall I had recently vacated. I changed back, wincing at the glass in my back. My skin had healed over and around it, so that was kinda strange, though not exactly the first time it had happened. I phased the glass out and came out of the bathroom looking down the hall at all the damage. I walked out. Now as long as I didn't run into…

"I've been looking for you." Dr. Lightman. I mentally finished, looking at the short angry looking man.

"I… uh…" I rubbed my neck, Lightman looked at me. Oh crud.

**Ok, ok, ok.**

**THANK YOUS AND COOKIES TO THESE READERS WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES.**

**Darkwolf1662**

**Fayrandothneil**

**KitsuneLord**

**NyghthawK**

**Onio**

**The Literary Lord**

**And last, but certainly not least**

**ThePurpleSuperCow.**

**And ONWARD TO VICTORY!**

**Merry met all.**


	5. Chapter 5

I hesitantly looked around the room. The walls were all glass and whited out by a bright light. They were probably watching my every move. I waited for one of the staff to come in and begin questioning me. I fiddled with my own and wringing them out and massaging my thumb with the other hand. The door opened after what had felt like an eternity.

A girl my age or so walked in. I reacted with surprise for about a second before I collected myself. She had on a tank top under a open sweat shirt, some bell bottom pants and she wore multiple necklaces.

"Hi." she smiled, "I'm Emily." she said.

"Hi... I... I'm Danny." I answered. Emily then sat down and looked around.

"Sorry, my dad can be a bit over dramatic at times." Emily smiled. My eyebrows went up.

"Dr. Lightman... That grouchy guy, is YOUR dad?" I asked wondering how he ever reproduced with that sparkling personality and all.

"Trust me, I'm still shocked too." Emily smiled. I chuckled.

"Well... That must be fun, I bet your mom can't get away with anything, birthdays presents, or anything." I said playfully, Emily looked at her hands.

"Actually... My parents are divorced." Emily said. My playful smiled fell.

"Oh... Jeesh... I'm sorry I had no idea." I said feeling bad for bringing it up.

"Really, it's no big deal." Emily answered. I looked around.

"So... is this their big plan... Watch me talk to you and see if I'm lying?" I asked slipping hack into paranoid mode.

"Actually I was just curious." Emily said looking down then looking back up, "I mean ghosts, not very often we hear about those around here." Em said. I shifted.

"Where I come from if I don't get attacked at least once a day it's an off day." I chuckled. Em laughed.

"Wow, sounds exciting." Em smiled, "Why do you get attacked?" she asked.

"Probably has some thing to do with my parents being ghost hunters." I shrugged, it wasn't a complete lie. "Anyway Casper High is always getting attacked if not the entire town, that and the Nasty Burger, and Fenton Works... But hey that's Fenton Works, if it's not blown up by ghosts, my parents will undoubtedly demolish something." I laughed, "They're inventors and sometimes things don't go exactly as planned." I smiled.

"Like what kind of things?" Emily questioned.

"Well they brought the turkey to life one Christmas, and some hot dogs a while back, steak not to long ago, last Friday I belive it was." I said, "I think they made their own colony behind the Emergency Ham." I recalled trying to get those out, it took forever and over half my ghost powers.

"Wow, your life seems quite adventurous." Emily said. I sighed my face falling.

"I'd rather be normal sometimes," I smiled though, "but I must admit I don't think I could live being normal." I thought.

"You seem pretty normal to me." Emily said with a shrug. I chuckled.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"So... How's school?" Emily asked with a small hand shrug. I sighed rubbing my neck.

"Not good, I'm failing all my classes." I winced.

"Why, I mean most classes aren't too hard." Emily asked.

"I never have enough time to study, and when I do I'm usually hanging out with friends instead." I said, also it seemed every time I did try to study, I was attacked by one ghost or the other.

"Maybe you should work on that... I help tutor sometimes." Emily said. I shook my head.

"Jazz tries to help, but there's only so much she can do. I just don't have the time." I sighed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are doing that takes up so much time?"

"That's kinda personal." I responded. Plus I didn't know if I could trust her. I folded my arms and leaned back in my chair. Emily nodded. The door opened and Dr. Lightman walked in with Ria. I winced. Emily looked up.

"Dad I..."

"Go, we'll talk about this later." he said. Emily nodded.

"alright." she said. I shifted, I guess she wasn't supposed to be talking to me.

"Now then, Danny, we know you know what happened, all we want to know is what you know, now, would you please just give us a straight answer mate." Lightman said. Ria was studying me, I would say Lightman was to, but it was more like be was trying to pry through my deepest darkest secrets. I sighed sitting up.

"Look, I honestly don't want to lie, but I have to." I said. Lightman gave me a strange look. I sighed my heart beating frantically.

"go on." Lightman said."I do know what happened, but I can't tell you how I know. My life is at stake if I do, of that I am completely serious. I am not the Danny you need to talk to." I said.

"So we need to talk to another Danny?" Ria asked I swallowed.

"So, what you're saying is we need to talk to Phantom, isn't it." Light man said gesturing all over my face. I swallowed again, then looked away.

"I can... I can probably try and get him to come in." I said, I really hoped I knew what I was doing. I really hoped this would be the end of it."You have to promise me though, if he comes in, you can't let anyone know, there are people, my parents included that would love nothing more than to tear him apart molecule by molecule." I said begging with my eyes. Ria nodded.

"We promise."

"Well you do love." Lightman said looking at her.

"Please du... Dr. Lightman, I want this to be over as much as you do, this is the easiest way to go about it." I said, I caught myself almost calling him dude, I didn't think that would go over well. Dr. Lightman nodded.

"Tonight then, at nine, can you get him here?" Lightman asked. I nodded. He searched my face before holding out his hand."We have an agreement then." Lightman shook my hand. His eyebrows lifted for the briefest of seconds. I hastily let go of his hand.

"May I go now?" I asked. Lightman nodded.

"Ria will show you out." Lightman gestured to the woman. I nodded and followed Ria out. She stopped me just before the exit.

"I'd like to thank you for cooperating. I really hope you can get him in, he is a ghost after all." Ria judged. I felt anger flash across my face. Ria drew back in confusion. I turned to leave casting a glance behind me.

"You'd be surprised at how human he can be." I then exited promptly leaving behind a very confused soon as I left the building I promptly walked to a wall and banged my head against it.

"Stupid, stupid Fenton." I told myself. Loker just happened to be walking by, he turned to look at me then walked over to me.

"You ok?" he asked. I picked my head off the wall.

"No, I'm fine." I said shaking my head to ward him off. He cocked his head.

"That head shake of yours says otherwise." he responded." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"No, dude I'm completely cool." I then forced a smile. Loker continued to look at me.

"Your head is bleeding." he stated. I touched my forehead.

"Crud." I cursed, I hadn't even noticed, I must have hit the wall harder than I thought. I pulled my fingers away observing the splash of red across my fingers. I was annoyed now. Loker gave me a weird look."My parents are going to kill me." I glared at the red, I felt the blood slowly trickly down my face. "If Sam doesn't first." I frowned. She could be over protective at times. Loker looked toward the building then back to me.

"You know we could get you cleaned up then you could be on your way." he offered. I looked at the door then to the blood on my hand then to Loker. I shook my head. I just got out of that place I didn't want to go back.

"Loker, Cal wants you..." an African American male in a suit came out he looked at me, "Why don't you come in and get cleaned up kid." he asked I shook my head.

"No that's-"

"I insist," he said stepping up to me in an intimidating gesture. I glared at the entrance.

"Fine." I said. Going back into the place. I groaned, I just wanted to go home.

"So do you have a ride back to your hotel?" Loker asked. I shook my head.

"Not really, but I'll manage." I answered, I had been planning on just flying back anyway.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, in a city this big? Were you planning on walking or hitchhiking, both of which could land you in a ditch." The african said.

"No, it's fine, I'll be ok, I do it all the time in Amity, and we have ghosts." I answered.

"I'll give you a ride home, once you are all patched up."

"Thanks..." I didn't know his name.

"Reynolds, Ben Reynolds." he responded I nodded.

"Ok." Loker headed down a different hall giving a half wave goodbye, and I followed Ben to an kitchen like area where he took out a couple paper towels and handed them to me I mopped up the blood the best I could. However Gillian walked in at that moment.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Foster asked. I froze.

"I hit my head... On the wall." I answered. Foster then came over and sat me down grabbing paper towels and wetting them down before gingerly wiping at my forehead. She then paused glancing over my face.

"Well, you might have a scar for a little whole but it doesn't look that bad." Gillian said i nodded. A LITTLE, little while. It had probably been quite a big gash when it first formed. I had to watch out. Foster then quickly disposed of the bloody paper towels before she proceeded to pull out a band-aid. Gillian then unwrapped it and placed it over my forehead.

"Thanks... I should go." I said. Gillian nodded.

"Ok, be careful."I then turned to Ben who gestured for me to follow him. He led me to his car. I got into the passenger side feeling spent the next few minutes on the road, the silence was uncomfortable I longed to go ghost and feel gravity release my limbs, to fly over the city.I sighed wishing silently I could be Phantom, the hero, the one who in others minds didn't have to worry about disappearances and lying, curfews or groundings. I looked longingly toward the sky.

"You know when I was a kid, I wanted to fly, it always seemed so freeing." Ben said. I stared up at the sky.

"Flyings the best, no law of gravity to tell you when to land, just freedom, bliss, you get to leave all the ignorance violence and suffering on earth. It's freeing, like being somewhere else. The world seems more beautiful. You can almost believe the people on the ground aren't shouting that you're evil, or shoving you into lockers, or plotting ways to kill your dad and marry your mom. It's all so distant." I thought staring up at the clouds, "Like a dream." I thought.

"Sounds like you've been before." Ben said startling me. I jumped.

"Me? Flying, heck I'm just human, I only know what I dream." i said. I hadn't realized I'd said that all out loud. I looked at my hands."It does seem rather nice though doesn't it?" I asked staring back at the clouds. I would need to go out flying. I hadn't had the chance yet. I smiled at the sky.

"It does indeed." Ben nodded. I looked over to glanced at me. Then there was a flash of white light. Ben stomped on the brakes as the world in front of us flashed a brilliant neon white. I covered my face with my arms blocking out the bright light. The light cleared just in time for me to see a flash of metal right in front of us. In that instant I grabbed both arms rests and closed my eyes.

A familiar tingle passing over me. I pushed the energy that generated out to the surrounding areas I felt the swish as we passed through the mechanical hunter standing with a grin in the middle of the road. We came to a stop and I opened my eyes. Ben was staring wide eyes ahead I released my hold on the armrests. I released the intangibility the color and tangibility returning to the vehicle and my unsuspecting chauffeur. I wasted no time unbuckling and jumping out of the car. We had ended up driving up the side walk and into a small park.

Ben made a grab for me as I rolled out of the vehicle. Skulker was there waiting and he picked me up by neck. I frantically twisted around my legs peddling through air as Skulker smirked.

"At last whelp, I have you now." I glanced around to the surrounding area, people stood watching, some had their cameras out, others were calling people. Ben got out of the car and pointed a gun at Skulker.

"Put the boy down now." Reynolds demanded. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Don't!" I choked out. Skulker was distracted by Reynolds and stared at him confused.

"The whelp has new partners?" Skulker asked. I started swinging my legs getting momentum, my hands gripped around the large mechanical hand on my neck.

I kicked Skulker in the chest surprising him and forcing him to let go. I landed spring boarding off Skulker's chest and landing on my feet, knees bent to absorb the impact hand on the ground to steady myself. I looked up. Skulker had missiles pointed at me I mentally cursed and began running. Ben took off after me. Skulker fired the missiles, one of them exploded under my feet sending me flying upward. I landed in the street a car narrowly missing my head as I did a back roll onto my feet. Ben was a few feet away. I glanced from him to Skulker who was firing off another round of missiles.

Hating myself I ran grabbing Ben by the shoulders and turning the both of us intangible. He didn't seem to notice the missiles passing through. I released him and turned planting myself between him and Skulker.

"We meet again ghost child." Skulker smiled. I glanced at the crowd gathered then sighed getting in a defensive stance.

"Always a pleasure to kick your butt Skulker." I quipped. Skulker's grin grew, and he laughed.

"Such a shame I'll be mounting your pelt on my wall soon." Skulker remarked. I heard a few ewws from the crowd gathered.

"Bring it." I glared.


End file.
